Idylle sous les étoiles
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: ¤One Shot¤ RemusOC. Aurore ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui, mais ne sait pas si elle doit l'aimer ou le détester...


**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voici juste un tout petit one-shot que j'ai écrit y'a…euh…un moment, mdr. **

**Disclaimer: RIEN ne m'appartient, excepté Aurore! MOUAHAHAH! Non, bon, d'accord, Aurore ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Gwinnyth (tu t'appartiens XD ) Tout le reste est à JKR, la killeuse de Sirius. Et ce qui est en italique, c'est une chanson tirée du dessin animé de Disney, "Hercule"**

Ce petit OS est donc pour Choupinette, alias Kaen, alias Gwinnyth:D 

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOo 

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle était là, assise par terre, sur ce sol dur et froid, à contempler les étoiles? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était bien là. Elle aimait cet endroit, surtout depuis ce merveilleux jour de mars. Elle l'aimait, mais elle le détestait à la fois. Tout comme elle l'aimait lui, et le détestait. Et elle se détestait pour ça. Ce soir, elle s'était dit qu'elle allait l'oublier. C'était trop tard à présent. Elle avait été trop stupide.

_S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement  
Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant  
Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant  
C'est de l'histoire ancienne  
Je jette, j'enchaîne!_

(Qui crois-tu donc tromper  
Ton cœur en feu est amoureux  
N'essaie pas de cacher  
La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux  
Pourquoi dont le nier  
Il t'a envoûtée, il t'a ensorcelée)

Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie. C'était le seul moyen pour arrêter de souffrir. Elle avait eu trop d'espoir. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Définitivement. Quitte à changer d'école, de pays, de continent.

_C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale…_

Elle y avait pourtant cru. Après tout, il l'avait embrassé. Et elle avait vu un petit quelque chose au fond de ses yeux d'habitudes si tristes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment su l'interpréter, mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose de positif. 

Pourtant, elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Mais seulement, nul ne peut gouverner son cœur et ses sentiments…

_J'avais pourtant appris la leçon  
Mon cœur connaissait la chanson  
Mais tout vacille  
Accroche-toi ma fille!  
T'as le cœur trop fragile,  
Evite les idylles._

Mais en essayant de l'oublier, c'est de pire en pire. Son image lui revient sans cesse à l'esprit. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses lèvres…

_(Pourquoi nier c'est dément  
Le tourment de tes sentiments  
Remballe ton compliment  
Quand tu mens c'est passionnément  
Tu l'aimes et c'est normal  
La passion t'emballe  
Et ça fait très, très, très, très mal)_

C'était à cet endroit même qu'il l'avait embrassé, ce soir de mars. Et c'était ici qu'elle revenait presque tous les soirs, souhaitant inconsciemment le trouver au même endroit. Mais il n'y était jamais revenu. La jeune fille se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elle avait stupide. Stupide de croire qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre eux.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Elle voulut se lever et partir, ou au moins se cacher, mais elle n'avait pas la volonté. Alors elle resta assise sur le sol de pierre, son visage caché dans ses mains. Les bruits de pas avait cessé. Elle sentait que quelqu'un était là, à la regarder.

"Aurore?" 

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien qui c'était. Raison de plus pour ne pas répondre.

"Aurore? S'il te plait…"

La voix était douce. Aurore sentit que quelqu'un s'agenouillait en face d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsque son prénom fut prononcé une troisième fois qu'elle daigna lever les yeux. Pour plonger dans un océan de miel.

Elle ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire?

"Aurore, je m'excuse"

La jeune fille détourna la tête. Mais une main douce vint se poser sur sa joue, l'invitant à tourner la tête. 

"J'ai été stupide, Aurore, je ne t'apprends rien. Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me pardonnes, je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis conscient d'avoir été un parfait abruti. Je…tu sais, j'ai pris peur. En plus d'être stupide, je suis lâche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis à Gryffondor. J'ai eu peur de ta réaction, peur de te voir me détester, me haïr. Je ne voulais surtout pas voir ça dans tes yeux. Je voulais encore moins voir du dégoût quand je me serais sentit forcé de t'avouer quelque chose qui ne t'aurait pas plu. Alors voilà. Je suis réellement désolé"

Le jeune homme à la voix si douce esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais Aurore lui retint le bras.

"Est-ce que ça a signifié quelque chose pour toi?"

Sa voix était faible.

"Bien entendu. Ça a tout signifié pour moi, Aurore. Le fait que tu mérites quelqu'un d'autre que moi"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de décider qui je mérite, Remus"

"Aurore, tu ne me connais pas…"

"Bien sûr que si, Remus. Je te connais. Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire"

"Non, Aurore, je-"

"Remus. Je sais parfaitement qui tu es. Ne me sous-estime pas"

"Je ne te sous-estime absolument pas"

"Alors tu me prends pour une idiote. Ça fait combien de temps que je te connais Remus? Six ans. Six années à te côtoyer. Six années à m'apercevoir que chaque mois tu disparais pendant trois jours. Ces trois jours où la lune est pleine" 

Remus Lupin baissa le regard. Ce fut alors au tour d'Aurore de poser sa main sur sa joue.

"J'ai envie d'être avec toi Remus, quoi que tu puisses penser"

Le jeune lycanthrope releva les yeux lentement, pour les plonger dans ceux bleu nuit de la jeune fille. Aurore n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Remus.

Le reste n'appartient qu'à eux… (_**NdA:** Copyright Blackounette!)_

**°oOo°**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! 

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup'**


End file.
